Thomas And Friends NEW SEASON 8
This is how the eighth season would've been if I were in charge. If Craig Bartlett creator of Hey Arnold was the head writer of the show instead Of Sharon Miller Percy's Find While Percy was taking the mail one night he went onto the wrong line and discovered a very unusual place. Then that place is now known as The Unlucky Junction where Sir Topham Hatt Sent some engines to work for the rest of the year. Daisy At Brendam Docks One day at Brendam Docks Sir Topham Hatt told the Engines that Daisy will be coming. When Daisy arrives Thomas and Percy play a trick on her by making her do all the work. Then as Daisy pushes all the freight cars in order the freight cars push back. Then Daisy ends up in the ocean all sad. This is the first time the runaway theme is heard since season 6. Thomas And The Tricky Trucks One day at the Unlucky Junction, Thomas is waiting at a crossing when Oliver rushes in with freight cars. Then Oliver falls off the bridge and into a muddy pool below. While Oliver is at the works, Thomas has to do his work. Thomas boasts to the other engines its easy to pull freight cars but as he leaves the station the cars bump and push so hard that he becomes derailed when he reaches the curvy bend and bumps into a big bush. Edward and the Fault One day Edward was sent to work at Brendam Docks, however Percy and Thomas forgot to warn him about a dangerous fault in the ground. The Engines are always careful when crossing the fault.Then as Edward was backing to shunt his freight cars his brakes got jammed and he couldn't stop. Later Edward falls into the Fault. Henry And Butch One day at the Unlucky Junction, Henry makes a new friend his name is Butch the breakdown vehicle. However, Henry thinks that Butch's Crane will be very useless since he isn't on the rails. Then as Henry was pulling a large line of freight cars he realizes that he couldn't stop then when Henry runs into a siding he breaks the buffers and goes into a field falls face first into a muddy pond. Later, Butch was the only one who could save him. Gordon Has A Bad Day Sir Topham Hatt tells Gordon to pull Freight cars in the Unlucky Junction. As Gordon Begins to shunt he teases Henry about his Recent Accident. Henry tells him its not funny everyone has accidents. Then when Gordon pulls the freight up the hill that leads to the bridge the freight cars decide to push him then Gordon runs out of control the he wanders into a siding where Henry is waiting with his line of trucks. Gordon smashes into the Break Van and becomes Derailed and stops. He then apologizes to Henry. James Meets Butch James is sent to work in the Unlucky Junction. He sees Henry talking to Butch and Bertie. Henry tells them about how Butch helped him after having an accident. James ignores them and goes to work. Then as he was shunting the cars into place the cars angry and began to push him. James is coming down the line backwards with the cars pushing him from the front. The James enters a siding and falls Tender First into a muddy pool. Butch comes in to help him out and James apologizes for being RUDE. Percy V.S. Snow Snow has fallen in the Island of Sodor and all the engines work hard trying to get though it. Percy doesn't think its that bad. Until one day the cars decide to play a trick on Percy. When the cars start to push Percy, he tried to stop but the rails were frozen and very slippery. He went into a siding, broke the buffers, skated across a frozen pond and landed face first in a ditch that is covered in snow. April Fools Day All the engines play little jokes an other, except for Gordon who thinks it's too silly for an engine just as himself. So Thomas and the others come up with a great prank to get the big engine to laugh. Percy's Hiccups Percy gets a terrible case of the hiccups, and all his friends try to help him get rid of them. Category:Thomas and friends